clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Rescue
Puffle Rescue is a game that was released on Monday, March 15, 2010. It is about rescuing puffles from dangerous situations. This game is located in the Mine right outside of the Mine Cave. Gameplay This game revolves around rescuing different species of Puffles from three dangerous situations. To play the directional keys must be used to move the rescuing penguin to the puffle that the penguin is trying to rescue. Once the Penguin has got the puffle, the penguin must travel back to the starting point to drop it off. It is possible to have to rescue more than one puffle. There is only one species of puffle available to non-members but there is a total of three available to members. The species (and where they need to be rescued from) are as follows: *Blue Puffle - On an icy plain with ice blocks floating in the river, the black penguin must use the ice blocks to cross the river. *Pink Puffle (Members only) - In the Mine Tunnels. The penguin must use mine carts to cross the mine while avoiding the snowball-firing cannons and boxes which will fall if the penguin stands on them too long. *Black Puffle (Members only) - In the water around Club Penguin. The Penguin must swim to the black puffles while getting lift from bubbles and coral platforms and avoiding the Orange Octopuses, as they send out electric discharge. And follow the squid and you will find a hidden room. Moss Key There is a special key that allows member penguins to enter the Underwater Room that can only be found in the first level of the Black Puffle rescue mission. When you get the black puffle, wait a couple seconds and a squid will show up. Follow the squid and use the bubbles to stay alive. This will lead you to a secret cave. Go inside and get the key. thumb|300px|How to Get the [[Moss Key Pin]] Gallery File:Puffle Rescue Main Menu.png|The game's main menu. File:PuffleRescueSneakPeek.jpg|The second sneak peek released on the What's New Blog. File:Puffle_Rescue_Black_Puffle-5-.gif| The note for those without the Moss Key Pin. File:Squid.jpg|The Giant Squid in the game. File:Puff_Rescue_Ice.png|Blue Puffle Rescue Screenshot File:Puff_Rescue_Water.png|Black Puffle Rescue Screenshot Creatures Bats Bats are helpful creatures found in the Pink Puffle stage of Puffle Rescue. They start to appear in Level 6. If the Penguin stands in an orange spot, they appear and will pick you up. While carried by them, the player can use the left and right arrow keys to steer them. If the player steer them to another orange spot, they will drop him/her. Not much is known about the bats, although, there is a bat-like creature in Gary's Room above the Sports Shop that when you click on says "This looks like some kind of fox, but it's flying!". This tells us that the bats might in fact be Flying Foxes. Orange Octopi The Orange Octopus is not to be confused with Squid. They are enemies in the Black Puffle level of the game. They move in either side-to-side patterns or box patterns, and send out an electric charge when the Penguin gets close to them. Getting too close will cause the player to lose a life. However, if the player is touching the border, they will not lose a life. It is the only other non-existent animal in Club Penguin besides Puffles, although it has a very similar real-life counterpart, a Squid and a Octopus. The first two tentacles are somewhat shorter then the rest of the arms. It has three, pale, peach, colored spots on its mantle. It seems to enjoy shocking penguins. It also seems to be evil, because it makes a very evil, mean, smiling face when you get shocked. It appears to be missing its breathing tube, or siphon. This type of Octopus seems to evolved from spraying ink to having a more effective defense, a powerful electric force field that gives powerful shocks, although, octopi don't release electricity in real life. There must be Purple Octopi too, according to Octi the Inflatable Octopus. Sharks Sharks appear in the Blue Puffle levels of the game where they go across the icy platforms eating all the ice in their path and leaving a trail of deadly water. They usually go around the edges thought they sometimes make sudden turns right into the Penguin. If the penguin touches a shark or is standing on an ice block when the shark destroys it, they will lose a life. Puffles The only kinds of Puffles that appear in this game are the Blue, Pink and Black ones. The main objective of the game is to rescue the puffles from their unique predicaments. The Blue Puffles are frozen onto ice blocks in the middle of the ocean, the pink puffles are stranded on rocky platforms under the Mine and the Black Puffles are on coral reef beds out at sea. If all the puffles from a level are rescued, the level will be completed and the Penguin will get points. Glitch When you get to the 3 Black Puffles (Members only) The picture shows the glitch (Note there are no puffles). Trivia *It is related to the Cave Expedition. *It came out a little late, causing angry mobs on all crowded servers. *There are sharks, bats, octopi and giant squid in this game. *It is confirmed the "dark shadow" in the Black Puffle rescue mission 1 is the Giant Squid. *The blue puffle's rescue is like the arcade game "Frogger." *There was a debut of all new creatures on Club Penguin. Category:Club Penguin Category:Games